Ryo Sanada
Ryo Sanada (真田遼 Sanada Ryō) is the leader of the Ronin Warriors. He is known as Ryo of the Wildfire (Rekka no Ryo in the Japanese version). Ryo as warrior of Flames. He is also the holder of the legendary White Armor of Inferno (the Kikoutei in the Japanese version). Ryo is voiced by Matt Hill in Ronin Warriors, ''Takeshi Kusao in ''Yoroiden Samurai Troopers and ''Hermes Barolli in ''Samurai Warriors. About Ryo Ryo has black hair and blue eyes. During the TV series, he wears a red sweater with a white collar, blue jeans, and sneakers. He wears a tuxedo for his birthday party at the start of Gaiden. For the rest of Gaiden, he wears a white t-shirt over a soft purple long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. In Legend of the Inferno Armor, he starts off in the same outfit as he wore in New York until his shirts are torn by Mukara. In the final scenes, he's changed into the Milkball shirt Kento was wearing earlier. In Message, he wears a purple-gray short sleeved shirt, light colored pants, and dark shoes. Ryo's Wildfire armor is red and his Inferno armor is white. Ryo has a big heart. He is often very cheerful and lively. However, he does have a stubborn streak and a tendency to be impatient. He can't stand seeing his friends hurt in any way, and will place their safety before his own. His favorite sport is soccer. He loves hiking, the arcade game "Moguru Tataki," and bird watching. He does not like lukewarm baths, being interviewed, and flavored ice. Ryo shows indifference to fashion, and he feels extremely awkward in social situations. Biography Family History The Sanada family was actually a famous ninja clan. Ryo's father was the heir, but he left the family because he felt their ways were too strict. Due to this, Ryo has never met his father's family. Early History Ryo's mother passed away when he was very little. His father is a professional wildlife photographer, who is usually away on long assignments. Fortunately for Ryo, he has a bank account set up by his father to cover living expenses. Ryo has lived in a log cabin for most of his life, but it is very far away from the city, and he has to walk nine miles every day just to get to school. Ryo was separated from his younger sister Rekino when he was nine years old and he thought she was dead for a decade after a fire in their home. It was White Blaze who chose Ryo to don one of the mystical armors. The two first saw each other when Ryo was four, and then again when he was seven, and a final time when he was ten. It was winter before the tiger finally lead the Ancient One to Ryo to begin his training. The War with Talpa Gaiden The Ronins Take Angel Grove When the Ronin Warriors head over to Angel Grove, California to rescue the warlords Sekhmet, Dais and Cale from the control of the evil Lord Zedd, they deal with his forces and Ryo learns Tommy and Kimberly co-obtain his guiding virtue as the former has the guiding virtue of Righteousness while the latter has the guiding virtue of Kindness. During a battle he, Rowen, Billy and Kimberly were in against Scorpina, the evil warrioress used the same Sword of Darkness that the warlords were placed under Zedd's control from to place Ryo under Zedd's control. Despite his best efforts with using his guiding virtue of Righteousness and help from his friends, Ryo falls under the control of Lord Zedd and attacks Mia and the rest of the heroes and starts serving Lord Zedd. Eventually he does break free from the control as do the warlords. The Legend of the Inferno Message Ryo is seen talking to Sage, Cye and Kento about Rowen and a mysterious book about the Ronin Warriors that was a play that happened years ago. Then he is seen talking to Mia as he is planning to go to Shinjuku to meet with Suzunagi and find his friends as they have all disappeared, encountering Suzunagi previously. After hearing phone messages from his friends and resting a bit, he goes to Shinjuku and meets with Suzanagi and they talk and Ryo becomes the last to recieve the new armor that has been made for them. The Second War With Talpa/Destined Series Ryo had become engaged to Mia and the relationship doesn't come without a snag in the case of his long lost sister which he had suffered nightmares from the night that she apparently died. Ryo had become suspicious about a girl that looked like his sister Rekino Sanada from her friend Hana Rai Utano and Mia accused him of cheating on her and a heated conversation leads to the revelation that Rekino is alive and has been here in Toyama all this time. After Rekino had been missing as Riley Finn, Rupert Giles, Violet "Vi" Dawson were captive, the heroes tracked her down and saved their friends and eventually, Ryo reunited with his younger sister. ("The Team Unites")